


Hitcher Land

by sillyboyblue



Category: La La Land (2016), The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Jim, an aspiring actor, and John, a dedicated jazz musician, struggling to make ends meet while pursuing their dreams in a city known for destroying hopes and breaking hearts, find each other when Jim picks up John.





	1. Act 1

Action !

 

It all began when Jim picked up this handsome stranger.

He was hitchhiking and Jim was in a good mood, so he gave the man a ride.

"My mother told me never to do this."

"I'm lucky you don't listen to her then, am I not ?"

Jim laughed and turned his head to look at his passenger. The man was at least twice Jim's age. He had only ever seen young hitchhikers in their twenties, so picking up an older one was unexpected. The man was lucky -- he was the first hitchhiker that Jim ever picked up.

"I'm Jim."

"John."

"Where are you going ?"

"You know where Jack's Jazz Club is ?"

Jim shook his head.

"But," he said as he took his smartphone out of his pocket, "Google Maps does !"

John's phone was an old gray flip phone that could not even take pictures. Technology was out of his reach.

"Jack's... Jazz... Oh, there it is ! Don't forget your belt."

John fastened his belt and whispered a little too close to Jim's face for his liking.

"At least you're listening to some of your mother's advice."

 

CUT !

 

"So you're a musician ?"

"Sure. I'm a pianist."

Jim was impressed. Maybe John was a famous artist he had never heard of. He was not an expert in the subject.

"What are you doing tonight ?"

As they neared the club, Jim replied that he had no plans for the night.

"You could come and watch me play."

Jim parked the car and they both got out.

 

CUT !


	2. Act 2

Action !

 

As soon as John entered the club, as man with wild blond hair and a long coat similar to John's approached him.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hey, John ! Who's the kid ? Is he gonna play with us ?"

John wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"No, he's here to watch us play."

Jack smiled as he ran a hand through his hair and offered the other one to Jim.

"Hi kid. I'm Jack."

"Jim."

John looked around the room, searching for something, or someone.

"Where's John Two ?"

Jack shrugged as he poured himself a beer.

"Late as always, you know him."

Jack was about to bring the glass to his lips when John Two's hand stopped him.

"Never before playing, remember ?"

John Two was as tall as John and Jack, and he was also wearing a long gray coat, but unlike them his hair was dark and cut very short.

"Who's the kid, John One ? Your new boyfriend ?"

"Leave the old man alone, John Two. The kid is gonna listen to us."

John Two extended his hand for Jim to shake.

"I'm John."

"Jim."

The two Johns moved backstage to get ready while Jack stayed with Jim a little longer.

"Don't worry about John Two teasing John One. He's used to it. If he does the same to you, just don't pay attention to him."

Jack handed his beer to Jim.

"Ya legal ?"

"No."

Jack placed it in his hands.

"You are now. I gotta go. See ya later !"

Soon the three band members were on the stage. Jim approached John and rested his elbows on the edge.

"What are you gonna play ?"

John was tuning his piano but he looked up to take the time to talk to Jim.

"You're in a jazz club, kid."

Jim felt stupid all of a sudden. He could have figured it out on his own.

"I don't know much about jazz, John."

John smiled and Jim's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't youngsters listen to jazz anymore ? I'm gonna make you love it."

 

Cut !


	3. Act 3

Action !

 

John started playing first, and Jim was fascinated as his fingers danced on the keys, slowly at first, then faster. He was bathed in the spotlight, as if he were all alone in the world.

Then, another spot lit up to reveal the other John and his upright bass. The third member of the band's saxophone resonated through the room and Jim was blown away. There was something about their music, an aura of extreme loneliness and sorrow that brought Jim to tears. Within five minutes, he was already in tears. John looked up from his piano occasionally to make sure Jim was still there, and noticed that the kid was sobbing. He gave him a small smile that meant, "please don't be sad, it's not worth it".

When the concert ended, Jim was the only one to clap, because the club was empty.

 

Cut !

 

"How come Jack's club isn't more popular ?"

Jim had insisted on giving John a ride to his place. John had said yes.

Jim loved driving. It gave him a sense of freedom that he never had with his parents. 

"It's not about the club. It's about Jack."

"What about him ? He seemed like an okay guy to me."

"Let's say he's done... Questionable things."

Jim wondered what Jack could have possibly done. Sure, he was a little excentric, but then again so were the two Johns. He chose not to question John any further and dropped him at his place.

"Thanks for tonight."

 

Cut !

 

It was almost midnight and Jim's roommate was not home. As he was about to call her, he noticed that he had John's number saved to his contacts.

 

Cut !


	4. Act 4

Action !

 

Jim woke up late for work the next week.

He worked as a barista in a coffee shop. Not just any coffee shop, it was the coffee shop of stars. Because it was inside of the Warner Bros. studios, Jim saw celebrities all day. He recognized some, but not always. There was that one time he could not write a Dutch actor's name on his cup. His roommate would never let him live it down. "It was a T, silly !"

It was not his dream job, but it provided him enough money to pay the rent.

He worked there with his roommate, so they supported and cheered for each other. They got along well and Jim was thankful for that.

John showed up as if he knew thanks to some kind of instinct that Jim would be there.

Jim nearly had a heart-attack when he appeared at the counter.

"A black coffee. Large. Please."

"John ?! How'd you get there ?"

"I sneaked in. What about my coffee ?"

Jim forgot about all of his other customers and prepared John's coffee.

He handed it to him and their fingers brushed.

"When are you on your break ?"

Jim felt his roommate's stare on his back but he did not care about her. He owed her nothing anyway.

"I will be in ten minutes."

John sat at the back of the coffee shop and sipped his coffee very slowly, waiting for Jim. When he finally arrived, he sat in front of him with a strawberry milkshake.

John did not even say hello. He finally allowed the mask to fall and revealed a troubled face.

"You didn't call me."

Jim gasped in indignation.

"As you see, unlike you, I have a stable job !"

Jim was on edge. He was late at work this morning and his boss was bitching about it, the customers were a pain in the ass, and John dared blame him for not calling him ? He would have none of it !

But the look on John's face made him change his mind.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I had a bad day."

"I forgive you. I had a bad day too."

Jim cared about John, he really did. They had only met a few hours before but some bond was forming between the two and none of them knew what would come out of it.

"What happened ?"

John looked at his half-finished coffee like he did not have the heart to finish it.

"Jack's considering closing the club."

Jim nearly choked on his milkshake.

"What ? Why ?"

He had only been there once, but he loved it. He liked the music and the musicians. On this night, he felt things that he had never felt before.

"He doesn't make enough money to pay the rent."

John sighed and Jim could feel the immense sadness emanating from him. Jim could tell that John loved playing, that it was his favorite thing, and the thought that he could be deprived of it depressed them both. Jim would not let John sink. John reached for Jim's hands, and they both got up. Their lips almost touched when suddenly, out of nowhere, music started playing.

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

The coffee shop was empty except for them. The tables had disappeared which left them standing there. They both pulled away before their lips touched and started dancing. They kept holding and pushing each other, and their foreheads touched a few times. John nearly fell but Jim always caught him and helped him up. He would not let him sink. Jim jumped to fly but John caught him just in time. Not so soon, bird boy. Your time to fly will come. Your time to rise and shine like the stars. They finished their dance by hugging so close that they could barely breathe.

As soon as the music ended, the world around them started turning again and they realized that they had not really danced -- but that was what the presence of each other felt like. They let go.

 

Cut !

 

Jim took John on a tour of the studios. He showed him where all of his favorite movies were filmed, and John listened to him while he rambled about how much he loved Charlton Heston.

"When I went to my aunt's place for the holidays, we would all gather in the TV room, my brothers and sisters, my cousins and I, and she showed us her old movie collection."

John wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders while listening to his story about how he would recreate scenes from his favorite movies in the bathroom and once broke his arm when jumping from the sink to the bath tub to play Ben Hur.

"I must have been trying to hop on the chariot."

Jim kept on showing John all the locations like a tour guide.

"... and here they shot some scenes for Casablanca, Rebel Without A Cause--"

"Have you seen it ?"

"What ?"

"Rebel Without A Cause."

Jim had seen a lot of movies in his life, unfortunately he had never seen Rebel Without A Cause.

"They're playing it at the Rialto. We could go together."

 

Cut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John's dance : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsVXnCGij5o


	5. Act 5

Action !

 

The Rialto was one of those cinemas that made you wonder how it could still be open. It was an old one. Jim loved it.

John took him there at six the next week. He may not have Google Maps on his phone, but he knew the city by heart.

The movie started and their hands found each other in the dark. They tore their gazes from the screen. 

The film reel burned before their lips could touch. They leaned back into their seat, but when their gazes met again, they were smiling like kids.

Jim let John drive his car and they went for a ride at dusk. 

"Why were you hitchhiking two weeks ago ?"

"My car broke down."

Jim was brought back to reality when he checked his phone.

"Shit !"

John slowed down to hear what Jim was saying on the phone.

"Grace ?"

John once again paid attention to Jim's words. His questions were ready when Jim hung up.

"Who's the lucky girl ? Grace ?"

It took Jim a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah. We've been going out for two months. She's sweet."

"Your coworker ?"

John was shooting questions at Jim like a cop at a suspect. Jim could not follow.

"The blonde girl who works with you ?"

"You mean Nash ?"

Jim gave John a smile and he smiled back but his attitude had changed.

"She's my roommate. Besides, Grace's a brunette."

Jim finally noticed that John had stopped the car. 

 

Cut !

 

Jim drove John back home for the second time. John said he had a car but he never seemed to use it. Maybe he was trying to save the environment ?

"I have to go now," Jim said, "I have to be up early tomorrow."

"For work ?" asked John, as he was lighting a cigarette.

"I have an audition. That's why Grace tried to call me."

John brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

"An audition ?"

Jim stared into John's eyes and almost got lost in them. He stopped himself just in time.

"I'm an actor."

"Mr. Charlton Heston..."

John took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it between Jim's lips.

"... You may not be the best actor, but you're my favorite."

 

Cut !


	6. Act 6

Action !

 

John disappeared from Jim's life for two whole weeks. 

He reappeared one day to grab his large black coffee, just in time for Jim's break. 

They sat at the same table as before. Jim was slurping his vanilla milkshake agressively.

"You didn't answer my calls."

John took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"I've been busy."

They fell silent for a while.

"How did your audition go ?"

"They didn't call me back."

"That's too bad."

Their gazes met but their eyes were cold. Something had broken between them, perhaps beyond repair.

" 'Cause I'm sure you're a wonderful actor."

They both sipped their drinks as if to avoid too much communication.

"You sure were good at giving me hope."

Jim choked on his drink. John waited for him to recover without trying to help.

"What ?!" Jim cried out, outraged, "I never gave you any hope !"

The room darkened and music began to play.

 

Cut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John's dance : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ11mwgbReE


	7. Act 7

Action ! 

 

John disappeared again for another two weeks. Jim was losing hope of ever seeing him again. 

As he was going home one night, Jim heard a piano melody coming from a restaurant. He knew this tune. His heart beat in synch with each note as he headed in direction of the music.

John was at the piano, playing this slow, melancholy melody that Jim loved so dearly. John turned his head towards him as if he could sense his presence and smiled. As soon as they saw each other, the tune began to sound happier. They had found each other again after too much time. In the end, the pieces of what had been broken between them had been put back together.

Once the song was over, John left the restaurant with Jim. They had a lot to catch up on.

 

Cut !

 

"Jack closed the club."

John had insisted on walking Jim home. Jim had said yes.

"What happened ?"

John knew perfectly what happened, but he did not know if he could tell Jim. Those were no laughing matters.

"He was arrested."

Jim was so shocked that his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth.

"What for ?"

"Questionable things."

Jim was clearly upset by John's answer.

"You already told me that."

John took a long drag from his cigarette before crushing it under his heel. 

"He killed people."

Jim's cigarette finally fell out of his mouth as he gasped in horror at John's words.

"That's not questionable, that's just plain wrong !"

A realization overcame him and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Did you know ?"

John remained silent and kept on walking, but Jim stopped dead in his tracks and cried out :

"Did you know ?"

John turned around and a flash of emotion passed in his eyes. 

"Yes."

Jim had no words. Not that he did not feel anything, in fact, he felt too many things. There were no words to describe how he felt, and he could only express himself through art.

Music once again entered his life to replace words. He felt a pain so strong he was nearly knocked out, and later figured out that John had punched him in the back. That was what betrayal felt like.

When the music ended, they were both out of breath and ready to pass out. 

"I don't care..." whispered Jim. "I can't believe it, John, I don't care !"

Jim was not himself. Out of his mind, John would have said.

"I don't care, as long as you're okay. I don't care."

John's heart was beating like drums. He approached Jim and Jim approached him.

Their lips finally met for the first time.

 

Cut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John's dance : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YbEtfJryXA


	8. Act 8

Action !

 

The following months were heavenly. 

The only part that Jim did not like was when he broke up with Grace, but it had to be done. He could not stand the idea of cheating on her.

 

Cut !

 

"You can't move in with a man you just met."

Nash had been acting like a broken record for days. She had made it clear that she did not approve of Jim and John's relationship. It had nothing to do with Jim being in a same-sex relationship with a man more than twice his age, but with the fact that they barely knew each other.

"Besides, the guy's a creep."

She even went as far as nagging him while he was packing his things. 

"You always tell me not to judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, but this guy's cover is pretty representative of the inside."

Jim forgot about his cardboard boxes for a moment to confront Nash, who was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You're wrong about him."

"I don't think so, Jim."

 

Cut !

 

"What about the band ?"

Jim and John had dropped by John's Two's place to check on him after Jack was judged and sentenced to life in prison.

Both Johns were drinking coffee and Jim had a mug of hot cocoa. John Two had not teased John One once. Jim was worried.

"There is not band anymore, kid."

Jim missed John Two's mischievous attitude and Jack's cheerful self. The three J's were so different yet completed each other so well. 

What a shame.

 

Cut !

 

John took Jim on the most wonderful dates and covered him with gifts. Jim had no idea where he found the money to pay for fancy restaurants and new clothes but he did not care. They were as in love as ever, and they were not afraid of holding hands and kissing in public.

 

Cut !


	9. Act 9

Action !

 

Their life could not stay perfect forever, and after a few month, it all came crashing down.

It began when they went to visit John Two one afternoon. They knew that the man had been depressed after Jack's arrestation. The sentence was no surprise to anyone. The trial was not a long one. Jack was a broken man. He claimed that he never meant for this to happen, that he was sick in the mind, that he needed help. Jim could not tell whether it was an act or not, but the judges' decision was clear. Jack would never see the light of day again. 

When they arrived at John Two's place, the police was already there. Jim and John feared that he had killed himself at first when they saw an ambulance among the police cars. They made their way through the crowd but they were stopped before they could reach John Two's house. 

"Please let us see him," pleaded Jim, "he's our friend, we need to see him !"

John caught a glimpse of John Two in one of the police cars. Their gazes met and he understood.

"Let's go." said John as he grabbed Jim's arm.

"What ?! Why ?!"

John tugged on his arm.

"I said let's go."

 

Cut !

 

"Why did they arrest him ?"

John was driving this time. He was in a position of power. He was supposed to drive Jim home, but he could stop wherever he pleased. Which he did. In the middle of an empty parking lot.

"You're a smart kid," he said as he cupped Jim's face in his big hands, "figure it out."

Jim was quiet for however long it took him to recover from the shock.

"He did questionable things, didn't he ?"

"Not questionable. Just plain wrong."

Jim's breath hitched in his throat. His pulled away from John and nearly got out of the car.

"And you knew for him too."

John reached for Jim's arm but the kid pushed him away. He was about to lose his composure in front of Jim for the first time, because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Yes."

Jim swallowed with difficulty when the word escaped John's mouth. It was barely audible, it could have been a sigh.

"What a coincidence," Jim quavered, "that your two friends turn out to be murderers."

He failed to conceal his shaky voice and John wanted to hold him.

"But the funniest thing," Jim added, "is that you were aware all along."

There was a lump that should not be there in John's throat. He loved everything about his life with Jim and he did not want it to end.

A nervous chuckle that sent a shiver down John's spine escaped Jim's lips. Tears welled up in the kid's eyes and John had to resist wiping them away because he knew that Jim would push him away and that would hurt him too much. The pain in his heart grew stronger every second.

"Now tell me, John. Did you kill people too ?"

There was a silence that only Jim's sobs broke. John felt like he would throw up if he opened his mouth. 

"I asked you a question. Did you kill people too ?"

John could not face Jim. He lowered his head to avoid his gaze. Finally he managed to speak.

"Yes."

Once again, and perhaps for the last time, music began to play just for the two of them and they danced like they had never danced before.

It was more of a fight than a dance, it was messy, broken, it was just like them. It was a battle to the death.

When they came back to their senses, they were still in the car, not even bruised and bloodied. Alive. More alive than they had ever been.

Jim opened the door of the car but John managed to grab him by the shoulders just in time.

"Let go of me. It's over."

John's lips crashed against Jim's and if the kid beat John's chest with his fists at first, he eventually gave in and kissed back. John only pulled back when he got out of breath. Jim was so beautiful with his teary eyes and his pink cheeks. John wished he could stare at him for the rest of his life.

"Why didn't you kill me ?"

John hugged the one who had become his favorite person in the world and whispered in his ear.

"Because I love you. I loved you as soon as I saw you."

It was night and the streets were empty. It felt like the lights only shone for them.  
John wondered if indeed Jim and him had an entire city of stars shining just for them.

"Run away with me."

Jim shook his head and new tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm only an outlaw when I act, John."

John understood that he had to let Jim go. That they now had to take different paths.

"I'll always love you."

 

Cut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John's dance : https://youtu.be/ve5Kt_ULxFI


	10. Hitcher Land

Five years later...

 

Action !

 

Jim entered the café where he used to work and all the heads turned as he ordered a chocolate milkshake. No matter how old he was, he would always have a sweet tooth. The manager said that it was on the house but he left a tip in the small jar anyway. 

People whispered behind his back wherever he went. Hopefully, he never ever heard any bad thing about him.

"Did you see..."  
"Is that..."  
"... Jim Halsey ?"

It all made Jim laugh. He would have never thought that anyone would recognize him and it amused him greatly.

 

Cut !

 

Jim's ascension began when he wrote a play inspired by his relationship with John. He was proud of himself back then, but the only representation was a complete fiasco. No one showed. Five persons at most. Jim overheard negative comments about his play. And he did not even have enough money to pay the theater back. That was when he decided to give up.

He moved back to Chicago to live with his parents. He considered starting his studies again where he had left them. Maybe acting was not for him. 

One day, he got a call from a producer who had been among the five persons who saw his play and who wanted to meet him. He did not want to go at first. He could not take one more disappointment. He was tired of getting his hopes crushed. Sometimes, he wanted to die.

Yet he went. He had nothing to lose, after all. He knew that John would have wanted him to go. It was thanks to him that he got the inspiration for the play. He had not forgotten about John yet. Going to the audition would be his way to thank him.

He got the role. He got more roles. Everybody wanted him in their movies. His face was all over ads and magazines. He was the rising star.

One day he met Maggie. She was his partner on screen, then she became his partner in real life. He proposed to her on the set. They got married. He had a good life. He was living his dream.

 

Cut !

 

One night, by chance, Maggie and him found themselves in a crowded jazz club. They had planned to go to the restaurant but they were stuck in a traffic jam, so they took a different turn. 

Long forgotten memories overwhelmed Jim when he heard the tune on the piano. It was the same one as on the day he entered a jazz club for the first time. It was John's melody.

He could not believe his eyes when he recognized John on the stage. Tears blurred his vision as he wept, thinking about the life they could have had together. But living this alternate life meant that they would have had to give up their dreams. John was living his dream too. Jim had fame and success, and John had his jazz club. It was probably better for the both of them.

Their eyes met when John saluted his public. Jim was about to leave when John gave him a small, genuine smile. Jim smiled back. It was better this way.

 

Cut !


End file.
